An ever-increasing quantity of media content is being produced that can be viewed by a content consuming user (content consumer) on a viewing device, such as a television (“TV”) or similar. Moreover, a wide range of mechanisms are now available for delivering such content in addition to ‘traditional’ delivery mechanisms such as delivery via a broadcast channel to a television. These include on-demand delivery to computer devices such as smart-TVs, set-top boxes, smartphone or tablet devices, desktop computers, laptop computers etc. whereby a content consumer can stream media content (for online consumption) or download media content (for offline consumption) from a server over a network, such as the Internet or a cable TV network, at a time of their choosing. This includes recently broadcast content provided by a broadcaster of that content as part of a catch-up service, and historic or original (i.e. non-broadcast) content provided by a service provider as part of other on-demand services. On-demand services are accessed by a user using a user device on which is executed suitable software on such as a web-browser, media streaming or download application (or “app”) e.g. provided by the broadcaster or service provider, or embedded software e.g. embedded in a set-top box provided by an operator of a cable TV network.
The proliferation not only of media content but also of the delivery mechanisms by which a user can opt to consume that content mean that, at any given time, there will likely be more media content available to a user which is at least of some interest to them than they can realistically hope to consume.